


Firaga

by discarnate, waywardrose



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation can be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discarnate/pseuds/discarnate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine's day goes from bad to strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firaga

Angry. He was just plain angry. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed like it wasn't going to be good enough for Squall Leonheart. Every single thing Irvine had done this morning was met with some form of criticism from Squall. Top that off with Quistis peering over her glasses at him and making him feel all of eight years old. Terribly fantastic morning and the sarcasm was running high. Other people would find something better besides his maladaptive coping strategies.

Well, maybe sarcasm wasn't as maladaptive as throwing Squall up against the wall and beating the ever-loving shit out of him, or throwing him up against said wall and fucking the serious boy until he screamed for mercy. Either option would work with his current mood. It just plain sucked that Squall was so damn good looking.

That probably was why Irvine was screwing up so royally today. Hard to concentrate on killing Grats when you were too busy concentrating on just how amazing Grand-High-Leader-Man's ass looked encased in leather. Of course it was due to his inability to concentrate on his task at hand that lead Quistis getting covered in Grats spew. Come to think of it, that was probably why she was so cranky with him. That shit burned and, speaking from experience, it did a number on your hair. Split end city.

Though that didn't explain why the great Lion of Balamb had his boxers in a knot this morning. Maybe someone had secretly switched the coffee in the cafeteria to decaf. That probably would explain the general air of bitchiness floating around the Garden. Everyone knew that Squall was more miserable than usual without that first jolt of caffeine to his system.

The sabotaged coffee plan was starting to sound more and more plausible because even Zell was dragging today. Usually, Zell had enough energy that he could take over the Esthar Power Grid. A wry smile tugged at the edges of Irvine's mouth. That would be a sight. Zell with electrodes hooked up all over him, his hair sticking up even more than usual with lightning flowing through his spikes... Zell would probably enjoy that though. Quez was his main Guardian after all.

Today though, man, Zell was just stumbling through this training session. Oddly enough, Mr. Sullen-Leader-Boy wasn't chewing him out for his incompetence. Well, Zell didn't start daydreaming and try to draw power out of Squall instead of the monsters they were fighting either.

Must have felt pretty weird, having some of your stored spells sucked out of you. It had to feel worse than the caffeine withdrawal that Irvine was now thoroughly convinced was the evil entity causing his bad day. Squall looked positively terrified while Irvine was drawing out of him. The training session didn't last for long after that. Not exactly surprising, Irvine admitted.

When drawing spells from humans you got bits and pieces of emotions. That was why the Garden didn't encourage it. Not only was it inconsiderate, you could end up with a whole boatload of baggage. SeeDs had enough crap to deal with without adding on issues from some idiot.

The Firaga spell Irvine managed to get from Squall was soaked with lust. That wasn't exactly surprising either. The area in the mind where the fire spells were stored was damn close to the more...physical urges. Hell, that was part of why his fire spells worked better than almost anyone's except Selphie's.

The only reason Selphie could out do him was because she was junctioned to Ifrit night and day. Irvine knew the feel of his own fire spells, but this one felt different, sat differently in his mind. He really should get up and let Squall draw the thing out of him, but it felt so damn good inside his head. It seemed to curl up with the other spells like it was meant to be there.

Meandering over crap like this wasn't helping, he huffed. It was a damn spell. During a pitched battle he could go through dozens of them. It was a goddamned spell. So what if it was Leonheart's and it felt luxurious and warm rolling around in his head. So what if it was making him want to go and find its original owner and start rolling with him over something luxurious and warm.

It was a spell. It was a tool. It was something to be used and then discarded. Irvine shook his head. He really should get up, find Squall and apologize for his lackluster performance today then get Squall to take his spell back.

Instead, he found himself heading towards the shower. Excuses flitted through his mind like water. He had skipped out on his morning shower to grab that pitiful excuse for coffee... He would be able to grovel better once he was clean. There were smears of T-Rex guts in his hair...

 

He was rinsing out his hair when it hit him. Squall was putting his lust into his spells to get rid of it. Load 'em up and throw 'em out. It was something they taught you when you first started casting spells. It was mainly used with anger and negative emotions in the heat of battle. It was hard to concentrate on carrying out a mission when you're too angry to see straight.

And, apparently for Squall, it was hard to concentrate when one was too horny to do *anything* straight.

You pile all of that anger, or whatever emotion, into one of your spells and use it to your best advantage. Throw it out and get on with the mission. But why throw lust away? Lust, while distracting during a battle, wasn't exactly a negative emotion. Especially when Squall's lust felt so good. It was fervid and clean and almost innocently pure. It was...well, just thinking about it got Irvine thinking about his own lust.

Beating off in the shower with water sluicing down his body while he rolled the poor little Firaga spell around in his mind awakened it. Touching it with his own lustfully addled thoughts seemed to make it grow stronger. Made it feel like there was someone in the shower with him adding their hands to his, helping his orgasm along.

It was pulling, tugging deeper and deeper within him and he wasn't sure what felt better; the spell in his head or the hands stroking his swollen cock. Tighter and hotter. He was burnt and caressed by these spell-hands. No more beating water on his shoulders, just these familiar, rough hands.

He was suddenly washed clean with pleasure. The spell cooled down and was silent in his mind finally. The whole time, he realized, he hadn't been aware of his surroundings. He didn't even hear the groan of release that ripped from his throat.

The spell was just another Firaga spell in his inventory now. Nothing special about it. He couldn't even tell which one was so special. He didn't know whether to be pleased or mourn the loss of such a rare feeling.

Irvine kept going back to the look on Squall's face as he rinsed off. He couldn't get the younger man out of his head. Squall had looked surprised, shocked and betrayed at first. Then the walls in Squall's eyes came down and he was cool, perfect, distanced. Back to being the Lion of Balamb.

He would've felt bad about surprising Squall so, but the very thought that Irvine had gotten under that hard facade made him feel conceitedly pleased. But why lust? he wondered. Why throw that out? Why not do something with it? There were plenty of cadets at Balamb who would be willing to help Squall with that. Hell, most of his team, Irvine included, would be more than happy to help Squall release some of that lust.

Instead, Squall chose to remain aloof and secluded from the others and from Irvine. Were they not good enough? Or was Squall merely protecting as he usually did? Who was going to protect Squall from himself though?

The water started to cool as he leaned against the tiles in the shower. The cold of the water and the ceramic against his back grounded him. There really was no point in going to Squall and giving him the spell back now. It would just cause more tension in the team. There already was too much tension with everyone trying to adjust to being heroes.

Heroes didn't flub simple training sessions though. Heroes didn't take their lust and wrap it in a spell to be thrown away either. That wasn't written in any SeeD handbook he had heard of.

But it would be his secret to keep. His and Squall's.


End file.
